


[AU] 오래된 전축 #49.1

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [42]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 발챙이와 수달





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #49.1

# 조각글

 

 

 

 

***

 

<진영 POV>

 

뒹굴뒹굴.

어느 날 밤에 침대에서 뒹굴거리면서 대휘랑 소소한 얘기를 나누던 중,

자연스럽게 일 얘기가 나왔다.

[그래서, 어때?]

[뭐가.]

[인기 많은거.]

[...넌, 참. 잘도 물어본다, 그런거. 예민하다고, 연예인들은 그런 질문.]

[연예인이 아니고 애인으로서 답해주면 안돼?]

[참나, 무슨 침대에서 일 얘기래. 지일색~.]

우엑~하는 표정을 장난스럽게 짓더니, 어느새 진지해진다.

[건강에 안 좋아.]

...어라.

[그것 뿐이야?]

[어.]

내가 생각했던 것보다,

소소한데.

[그래도 좋지 않아? 인기 있는게.]

[하아. 있는게 좋냐마냐 문제가 아니라. 일을 하려면, 인기가 있어야 하니까.

필수적인거지, 있다고 해서 기분이 좋고 그런 거 없어.

그냥 일을 하려면 필요한 것. 그것 뿐.]

...흐음.

[뭔가 불만족스러운 표정이네, 우리 발챙이. 뾰루퉁발챙.]

[그래도 기분이 좋지 않아? 콘서트 때 사람들이 가득 차서 너 이름을 불러주면.]

[좋지. 좋은데...]

한참 생각하다가, 내 가슴에 머리를 기댄다.

[좋은데... 그 순간뿐. 그거지. 신기루같은거야. 하룻밤의 꿈. 그 정도.

그렇게 생각하지 않고, 그 다음날에도. 오, 나는 어제 대단했어. 나는 대단한 사람이야.

그런 생각하면 어느새 일보다 떡고물에 더 매달리게 돼지. 그 인기를 이용해서,

뭘 얻어낸다든가, 누굴 꼬신다든가, 무슨 일을 벌인다든가... 그렇게 사는 사람도 있지만. 난 글쎄,

음악에만 집중하니까. 그런 길로 빠지지는 않지.

...발챙아.]

흐음.

[진영이.]

[오케오케, 진영아. 팬이 없는 연예인을 뭐라고 부르는 줄 알아?]

[어... 인기 없는 연예인?]

[아니, 그냥.

일반인.

그 차이밖에 없어, 보통 사람하고. 연예인은.]

[그 차이밖에 없으면, 아무나 다 할 수 있겠네. 연예인.]

[그런건 아닌데... 뭐랄까. 그러잖아. 사람은 다 관종인데.

좀 더 전문적인 관종을 연예인이라고 부르는 것뿐.

너무나 매력적인 관종이어서, 보지 않고는 견딜 수 없는 것뿐.

보통 관종은 제발 나를 봐주세요오~ 하면서 다녀야하는데, 연예인이란 관종은.

보지 마! 라고 해도, 사람들이 볼 수 밖에 없는. 불가항력적인 끌림. 매력.

그걸 스타성이라고 부르든지, 매력이라고 부르든지, '그 것'을 가지고 있다고 하든지. 하여간,

댄서는 춤, 가수는 노래, 연기자는 연기. 이렇게 딱 구분할 수 있는데, 잘하는 걸.

아이돌은.

아이돌은... 우스개소리로 다 잘해야한다-라는 말도 있지만, 그런 것 같아. 아이돌은 연예인을,

가장 엑기스처럼 모았을 때 만들어지는 현상.

숭배하는 거지, 우상을. 무대 위의, 가상을. 그런데...]

대휘의 몸이 긴장하는 것 같아서, 손으로 목 뒤를 마사지마사지.

기분 좋은 수달처럼 몸이 다시 풀어져서 내 품에 안긴다.

[무대 아래의 나까지 삼키려고 하니까. 그렇지. 또, 삼켜지고 싶은 욕망도 나에게 있고. 그러니까,

이건 위험한 줄타기야. 무대 위의 관종도, 무대 아래 관중도. 아슬아슬한 선을 사이에 두고, 존재하는거지.

그 선을 넘게되면, 둘 다.

파멸해버리는. 그런거지.

금송아지를 직접 만진 숭배자는, 그저.

돌로 굳어버릴 뿐. 환상이 깨지는 순간,

숭배자가 회피하고 있었던 현실이 시작되고.

그 화는, 누구에게도 풀 수 없지. 이 게임은,

두 사람이 노는 판. 아이돌도, 팬도. 암묵적인 규칙들을 깨트리면, 둘 다.

존재할 수 없는 게... 그런데,]

내 얼굴 가에 대휘 손이 올라와서 쓰담쓰담,

내 눈망울에 대휘의 눈이 맞아서, 그렇게 또.

본다, 서로의 눈에 비친.

[아이돌도 연애를 꼭 해야돼. 안 그러면, 불행해지거든. 팬은,

많은 것을 아이돌에게 주지만, 애인은 될 수 없어. 되어서도 안 되고.

아이돌도, 팬을 실제 애인으로 착각하면. 글쎄, 건강에 안 좋지.

자신의 마음 가장 깊숙한 곳의 그 것. 그것을 주고, 또 받을 사람은.

한 사람으로 족하니까. 뭐... 켄타형은 특별한 케이스인가.]

갑자기, 뉴규?

[아니야, 아니. 나중에 얘기해줄게. 너랑 같이, 일본에 가는 것도 좋겠다. 시간이 나면...]

탑스타님의 기약을 알 수 없는 약속은, 그렇게.

내 품 안에서, 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 수달.

 

 

 

밤하늘의 달만이,

우리를 비추고 있었다.

 

***

 

<대휘 POV>

 

오래 전 부터, 익숙했다.

혼자 있는 것.

일 할때는 수많은 사람들과 만나지만, 끝나고나면.

혼자.

당연하다고 생각했다.

편하다고.

그래도,

공허한 맘을 채우기 위해, 수많은 사람들과 또,

잤다.

수많은 사람들과 일하고,

수많은 사람들과 자고.

하지만, 두 종류가

겹치는 일은 전혀 없다.

이상하지.

당연한가.

일에 대한 욕망과,

몸의 욕구.

푸드, 섹스, 엔터테인먼트.

그걸로 다 채우고 있었으니까, 모두.

마음만,

빼고.

 

***

 

진영이를 봤을 때, 떨리던 심장은.

흥미로움과, 기대감. 그리고,

두려움.

공포.

정말, 내

마음을 주어도 되는 걸까. 그런거,

할 줄이나 아는지. 나, 못하는 거 아니었나.

무대 위의 아름다운 피노키오, 춤추고 노래하는.

인형.

그렇게, 생각하면 편하잖아. 그렇잖아. 사랑같은거,

불편하지.

귀찮고.

힘들어.

그런데,

할 수 밖에 없잖아, 인간으로 태어났으면.

비굴하고,

비참하고,

눈꼴시러워도.

하지.

할 수 밖에,

없지.

너가 아니었다면, 다른 사람과

할 수 있었을까. 그런 생각,

쓸데없지. 어찌되었든, 지금.

나의 곁에 있는 건 너니까,

너의 품에 안긴 건 나니까.

그러니까,

진영아. 우리,

오래가자.

오래

동안,

같이

있자.

약속.

약

속

...


End file.
